When responding to incidents in field locations, portable electronic devices may be used to provide access to relevant information. For example, an emergency responder—such as a police officer or emergency medical technician (EMT)—may utilize digital information relevant to the specific incident to which they are responding. In geographic areas with reliable wireless connectivity, this information can be downloaded and accessed on demand from the site of the incident. However, when the user is responding to an incident located in an area without reliable wireless connectivity, the user would either proceed without access to such digital resources/information while responding to the incident or would transfer the relevant information to the portable electronic device before travelling to the incident site.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.